The diary of shy, yet stoic warrior
by ExoticFlavor
Summary: I keep this small book with me, known as a diary. To record all the events that take place on our journey. And my task at protecting and serving The young master, Ling.
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

Day 1, village of the Yao clan

I don't why I'm keeping this odd thing with me. I don't see much of a point to it. Though I still keep it, ever since I left to journey with The young master and grandfather . I decided to keep this. Perhaps just to write about the days progress. Young master, nor grandfather know about this small book. I keep it hidden within the cloth of my clothes.

I've seen other young women and girls in Xing have these small books to write in, known as a 'diary'. I was never really the one to follow such trends like this, I suppose I'm just different. In fact I'm very different then many women in my homeland. I was never the one to wear expensive silk robes, wear my hair up in delicate fashions, apply face powder, or make up.

Maybe it has to with the fact that I'm a bodyguard and servant. Servants never wore such things like that. Nor bodyguards of royalty, those things would restrict movement. Causing one, as myself to be of little use.

It is my duty to protect and serve; for the good of Xing, for the good of the emperor, for the good of the Yao clan, and for the good of young master...

This is my duty, I will fulfill this at all costs. And thus our search for immortality begins.

Author Note: This is something that I wrote awhile ago. It was something that I had thought up, thinking 'what if RanFan had a diary, what would she write?' So yeah, this is what came up from that thought. If people like it and I get reviews, I will add more to this. So please review! Oh, and please excuse the format, I'm getting microword later, but have to make due with my computer notepad. Blah.


	2. Day 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Day 3, outskirts of the Great Desert

We have finally finished crossing the border line of Xing, and lay in the outskirts of the Great Desert. Before our arrival, it was acquired of us to exchange our horses for camels. For a 'camel is much more suited for the dry heat and scorching sand, also, the animal can last quite an amount of days without water' thats what the camel keeper had said. Such a strange animal really. I prefer a steady horse, as opposed to the oddly swaying body of the camel. To my embarrassment, it had taken me a bit more time to get used to sitting atop it's strange humped back. I had nearly fallen off the side when it began it's trot. Luckily my mask covered my flustered face when young master had asked if I was alright, and instructed on how to sit properly so I would not fall. He having previous experience with riding camels. Nether grandfather, nor I had any experience before. I could tell that grandfather had trouble with his camel as well, though his was more minor. Easily fixed by simply taking a quick glance at how young master carried himself upon his camel. Before we set off again, master Ling had looked over to me and chuckled with a friendly teasing air, saying not to fall over again. I nodded, but, beneath my mask I felt the ends of my lips tug upward in a small smile.  
Young master is different then other royalty who have guards like grandfather and I. The others don't speak so freely with their guards, just merely accept them being there. Having no real opinion of them; as far as I have seen. Unlike our master who treats us as people valuable to him. I suppose that is one of the many things why the Emperor favors his twealth son out of all of his children.

I too, favor this quality in him... I am grateful.

Now it is nearly time that I should wake grandfather from his sleep, so that he may take over and watch over our small camp. Always a possibility that someone may want to attack our prince. It is late into the night, and I am beginning to feel sleep coming over me. Though I keep a watchful eye while writing, fortunate that a full moon shines above, giving me enough light to write.

I shall write later, when I find the chance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Note: Thanks for the review Yun Min!


	3. Day 7

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Day 7, Great Desert: Xerxes ruins How unbearable this vast desert could be. All there is to see for miles and miles on end is scorching sand. No trees for shade, nothing. And soon we will be running out of food sources. Miscalculating the appropriate amount of food we would need for our journey across the desert. We still have an ample amount of dried meat left. But the fruit we have brung along had quickly grown to rot under the intense rays of the sun, no matter were we had put. We had ate what we could, but had to throw out the inedible. At the moment there are only two medium sized water canisters left. Being careful with the precious liquid that we took for granted in Xing. 

The rays of the sun burn down on my back and body. I had removed my mask and hood; too hot to wear at the moment. Even so I prefer to wear my mask in the presence of master Ling. To mask my facial expressions which at times I cannot help but reveal. 'Such expressions should not be shown to your master', older male family members of mine had stated (also guards to the Yao clan, for that is my family's mere purpose) Also saying that females tend to display every emotion they are feeling, a women warrior being no exception. So further reason to be masked. Yet, I can argue this logic. Even so, I decide not to. If in the end, it is best for our prince, then I shall obey. However, it is to my benefit as well, knowing myself to become easily flustered at times... 

After traveling for a few days from the outskirts of the desert we come upon the ruins of Xerxes that master Ling had longed to see. I watch as he halts his camel and remove himself from the beast's back. An amused smile painted onto his face as he walks about, inspecting the deteriorating stone ruins, practically ruble. Showing hardly any evidence of the so called city it was once said to be. Having vanished, along with it's people in one night. Legend saying that the people of this once city had tried to gain the philosopher's stone. I do not know if I should believe such a tale, but, the thought of a whole city vanishing for trying to gain the same such thing we are trying to gain sends an odd shiver up my spine. Would we be subject to such an horrible fate as this? Maybe worse? Perhaps we are crawling into something we should not be searching for? None the less, we need the stone. Despite the dangers.  
For the night, this will be our camp. Luckily, the sun will soon draw into the horizon. Taking away the heat, but bringing on the cold. Which we are prepared with a small fire we will make soon.  
I hear master Ling calling my name. Saying that he wants for me to inspect the ruins with him and grandfather, and that I should stretch my legs. Fortunately he does not seem to notice that I am writing in this book. I agree that I should stretch my legs, but to be honest. The ruble of rocks around us don't seem to interest me as much, only giving me that odd feeling up my spine. However, seeing our prince so interested in the ruins leaves me to believe that perhaps I could take a sort of interest as well. I must admit, it is amusing to watch him curiously look about and speak his opinion about this or that. Like when we where children and he asked for me to explore the sights of the Yao village and Palace with him. Trying to usher out my opinion of what I thought of a strange statue or deep cavern within a mountain. Remembering these things brings upon fond memories. Now I must ago, it is not good to make someone wait.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 


	4. Day 12

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Day 12, Amestris: Rush Valley

We have lost master Ling... Grandfather nor I have any idea where he is... Though grandfather says that he is most likely in this odd city. 'For we had managed to stumble into this city, and so will young master' he had said. Still, I am concerned.

It had all happened yesterday. We knew that there couldn't be no more then a day before we reached Amestris and were quite happy for we no longer had any food rations. None for two days, and going with out water for one. We all felt fatigue sweep our bones and only wanted to escape the inferno desert. However, a sudden desert storm swept us. Swirling, thrashing, and stinging sand was flown all around us. The sand getting in our eyes, and mouth. Even the camels had a hard time. It would be difficult to advance any further, wise to wait it out . In fear of getting lost and taking even longer to reach our destination, or never even getting there at all.  
But, exchanging my concern with grandfather was near impossible. Each time I had opened my mouth, sand would block my voice, or it would be carried away on the violent wind to never reach another's ears. In experiencing this, I had tried hand signals. Yet again, another difficulty. Our vision did not fair no more then our voice. We were nearly riding blindly. Only seeing the figure of grandfather and master Ling's camel. I tried my best to keep a steady eye on both. Staying relatively close to one another in a formation with grandfather ahead; leading, master Ling in the middle and I in the back. To insure the safety of our prince from both angles. Then young master's camel refused to walk any longer. Stopping, even so he urged the beast to continue on, only lowering it's self to the ground, exhausted. The camels as well running low on energy. In seeing this I immediately began to will my camel to stop but the blasted beast would not head. Only continuing on, seeming that if it walked further on it would enter an area where there was no swirling sand. Free from the storm. I tried continuous times to halt the animal, no success. Only moving on ahead of young master- that was when I jumped from it's back and struggled with all my strength against the wind and sand to get to master Ling. His figure disappearing in the fury of the sand, yet I sensed his chi near by. Knowing that as long as he stayed in a close enough distance, I could sense his chi and ultimately find him. However, I felt him moving further away from me. I shouted for him, but no answer. Only the whistling of wind passed my ears until the storm become more violent. Pushing me back, left, and right. Never pushing me where I wanted to go. I grew furious and worried. Willing my body to go on, clenching my teeth together. My goal to ensure the safety of master. Then, everything seemed to blur...

Finding myself being jolted awake, staring up at grandfather who looked to me with both concern and stern eyes. Quickly I sat up and questioned if young master was near. Finding myself to be in a sort of ally. To my question, grandfather gave a grim shake of his head. But quickly had said that he knew that our prince was alive ushering me to stand so that we may search for him. I felt weak, but stood up. We had later found out this this odd town was known as Rushvalley, upon reading a large sign. Glad that grandfather and I were taught the Amestris language and how to read their odd form of writing.

It seemed like we had been searching for hours, it may have been more or less. I couldn't tell, all that was on my mind was finding our young master. My eyes peered out through the eye holes of my mask. Seeing many people walking about. This country being quite strange to me, I had never before seen people with eyes the color of blue, green, and yellow before. Also the Amestrian people had many different hair colors. In a way, I was amused, but also the citizens walking the streets seemed to look to me and grandfather in the same manner.

"Are they street performers?... or maybe travelers?" I heard a women whisper to a man, looking towards us, wearing our decorated and colorfull masks, aswell as a whole black outfits. The man just shruged.

I felt more eyes upon us, but ignored the stares and continued on.

After some time, grandfather had took notice of my fatigue and shallow breathing. Saying that I should rest for a short time and that he would search for master Ling for an amount of time and then return for me. To switch, so that he may take a short break next; equally exhausted. It sounded like a logical idea. However, I refused, at least on my part at taking a rest. Saying that he may, but I could not relax just yet. An odd feeling about this country...

Despite my words, grandfather stood firm. Staring at me with stern eyes. The way he looked to me when I was a child, when expected to do an important task or before receiving a scolding. I exhaled and gave a short nod before grandfather turned to leave.

And now here I am... 

I admit, even so I feel an emptiness in my stomach I am beginning to feel better. Then--

I must quickly go now, grandfather is approaching. I feel that he has information on our prince's whereabouts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Note: I haven't read the Viz translation of the FMA manga. But I really want to. Even so I know they changed Ling's name to 'Lin' I like Ling better but Lin still sounds good. What is the translation for RanFan. I think it's LanFan? I favor LanFan better. 

Oh, and the next coming chapters will be filled with more insight on how LanFan feels about Ling. More so then just a body guard. This will start to arise when they encounter Winry. Since there hasn't really been much LingLan. I'll have fun with that. 


End file.
